poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucina Blanche
Lucina Blanche was the lover of Director D. before he went bald and restarted the B.A.D. organization. She was one of the agency's best spies and has a strange condition that makes her hair and skin extremely pale. Characteristics Lucina's real name was Shy Moon, but she used a fake name to protect her identity. She was 22 years old when she joined the agency. She was a woman of average height with white hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes. She had short hair with a long, sideswept bang covering her right eye. Her hair was heavily layered in the back to appear round and poofy. Lucina wore red lipstick, a short black halter dress, and black heels with bows on the back. She sometimes wore specially made glasses to correct her poor vision, but preferred the contacts made for her by Dr. Spyglass. She had round, plump lips and was fairly skinny. She rarely smiled. Lucina appeared as very quiet and a little shy, having a soft voice and never saying much to the people around her. She was an ISFP personality type and was highly intelligent, with a fantastic memory and a remarkable talent for observation, despite her vision impairments. Lucina came off as a little cold, but cared deeply about the people she loved. Due to a strange condition, she has no pigment in her hair, turning it a pale white. She also has vision impairments and cannot see properly without specialized contacts. Having lived with it her entire life, she normally just forgot that she was "different" and shrugged it off. Storyline Lucina moved to Spy Island and decided to stay there due to the extremely long nights, which helped with her sun sensitivity. She immediately found that everyone there was obsessed with their hair- and suddenly was avoided for her white hair. Everyone claimed that it made her look old, while the few people that liked it were too afraid to say otherwise. The criticism caused her to gain self-consciousness, and she began hiding herself in the shadows. Without any friends to support her, Lucina was very lonely. One night at the Hair Club, she was offered a place to sing to an audience during a concert night. She nervously accepted, thinking that the vocal lessons she took when she was younger would pay off. The crowd was shocked by her beautiful voice. Little did she know that Director D., younger at the time, was curiously watching the performance. He was immensely intrigued by her unique white hair and her smooth appearance, as well as her beautiful voice. He decided to spy on her as she exited the building at the end of the night. When walking through an alley to get to her apartment, she was suddenly ambushed by the Director, who pressed her against a wall and kissed her. Lucina was shocked, but equally as excited, as she had known who he was from talk among members of the Hair Club and had developed a crush on him. She then went back to Headquarters with him and spent the night there. With her new lover and close friend, she finally felt safe, and after passing numerous spy tests with unbelievable marks, she realized her talents and became one of the agency's top spies. Death Her tragic end came during the final act of the agency's biggest mission- to eliminate B.A.D. once and for all. During the mission, she worked alongside with the Director to take down the head of the organization. When they finally made it to the final control room where he was, the head ambushed them with agents. After a fierce battle, just as Director D. was about to be killed, Lucina forced herself through the laser trap and pushed the head off the platform. They had succeeded once and for all- but Lucina had been pierced through the heart by a laser, ending her life. As the Director held her as she died, she smiled at him, something she almost never did. His grief caused his hair to fall out, and he restarted B.A.D. later on in secret. Category:Characters